Bloody Carpets
by Mysti Nite
Summary: WE LIKE TREES!
1. Chapter 1

Kaitlin's POV

I was being held against a rough scratchy surface filled with blood. I was being forced to like out the insides of this area and swallow it without any complaints. I was being held against a vagina to my death. Smothering in a vagina and chewing up stale blood from the area of another girl was going to be my last move and the last thing I do in my existence.

The slam of the door pulled my face slightly out of it, but not enough. I got a breath of fresh air, only to be held back against the vagina. I had been kidnapped and brought to a dark basement of an old abandoned house. The perfect place, if I do say so myself.

My kidnapper was a younger girl who had recently slayed young, innocent young men and women for pure fun and enjoyment. After slaying them, she stowed them back into her freezing, laughing at the poor families misery. How had she killed them? Some by knives, axes, flames… but she wanted to try something different, she said. Smothering.

She'd heard about my joy of blood, and I was highly fascinated I'll admit when I heard I was going to be smothered in a vagina this late evening. It would be the best yet!

I would had asked her her name, given I wasn't under these circumstances and being smothered in an old, rotten, bloody vagina hole. Otherwise, I'd think we would have gotten along really well.

"RAPE!" she screams, flipping me over onto my stomach. I was slightly shocked and disturbed, but I knew that I mustn't show my feeling of right now or I'd have a knife through my arm in this torture. It was bad enough as it is, truthfully.

I felt her pull out something, and grab my hair harshly, pulling it upwards and slamming it back down. It hurt like fuck, but that's alright, because we all love to fuck from where I'm from. Pensylvannia.

Just then, the door flew open once more, and an older teen walked through the door, stumbling around stupidly. Only one word comes to my mind. _Drunk, _I thought. _Definitely drunk. _

My suspicions were correct as he pulled down his pants, revealing a tasty treat. _**No boxers. **_

_Beautiful…_

Apparently, he loved the idea of what was happening down on the ground, so I guess he just flopped down on top of my capturer to join in on the fun he was missing out on.

_What an interesting night this is going to turn out like…_


	2. Chapter 2

Ricky's POV

All I remember is that I was pushed outside of a bar, told that they've had enough of my shit and to get out. Personally, I didn't see a need to leave. After all, businesses only want to make their costumers happy, right? Well, this bar isn't doing a very great job at it.

Being myself, I had always kept a weapon on hand with me at all times. No matter if I'm stoned, drunk, idiotic, acting like a maniac… I have it all the time. I will say, I sleep with a knife hid in my matress.

My hand slides down towards my pocket, revealing a shiny silver point. As I pulled it out, the tip scraped against my dark blue jeans and I pulled it upwards, aiming towards the man who had pushed me out and I refused, stubbornly. I threw the knife towards him, letting it fly out of my hand and create a new home in the bar owners flesh. I grinned evily, satisfied of the mark I just gave him, and stumbled out of the bar back towards home.

I don't remember my house being like it is today. I guess someone came over and cleaned it up a bit. I shrug, not caring at the slightest. Although, something does catch my attention. Two small, light feminine figures collapsed on the floor, merely in the process of rape.

I laughed inside of myself, knowing that this was the chance I could get to continue my dream.

I'd decided to do the best of my abilities and do what I know is best. I drop my hands down to my pants and push them downwards, climbing out of them. Obviously, I'm too stoned and drunk out of my mind to even _think _about taking off my shirt. I didn't watch where I was going, and oh oh oh, what did I trip over and land on. A stray shoe lay in the center of the room, allowing me to gently tumble over it stumbling and falling over one of the girls sprawled across the floor. I landed going forward, and before I knew it, I was driving a very pointy hard plastic dick into her mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note**

**I know you all love my story and can't wait for the next chapter, but I'd like to get some things straight here.**

**The characters that you've just already met are based off of real people. Kaitlin is a lady I met at the beach last summer late in the year who was 67, as she told me. This character is dedicated to her, not any other Kaitlins in the world.**

**All of the other people in this story were friends surrounding her, so that's where this story comes from! **

**Also, I'd like you guys to know that I'm an overly sexual-minded 7****th**** grader with a lot of experience. I know, that may sound weird, but I'm not a virgin. I would like you all to watch your siblings, cousins, parents – just incase someone comes through YOUR door with a plastic dick! **

**Enjoy! **


	4. Chapter 4

Brynn's POV

Now, I never said I wasn't a lesbian. No, no, no. I just enjoy raping young men and women for my severe mind-blowing enjoyment!

It all started earlier last year when I was kidnapped myself and thrown down dark stairs, knocking me unconcious for several hours. Once I had awoken, I was chained against a steel board by my wrists and ankles, never to get up off of it again.

I lost nearly all my hope at that time, but suddenly, I think something happened within me. It was either magic, or it was puberty. So, I'll go with magic.

My tits started to grow immediately, and my eyes widened as I watched with pride and shock at my new look. _Super tits, _I think. _My dream has officially come true! _

Of course, I thought this was only a miricle. But, this was a dream **too **good to be true.

Red liquid began to gently pour down the side of my leg and onto the steel bed I was laying on. I didn't know how to stop it, so I guess my instincts just took over for me. I thrusted upwards, allowing the red steam to fly upwards, covering more of the area. I enjoyed this, I really did, when one drop landing on the side of my face.

I struggled to lick it up with my tongue. To smear it around my mouth and my cheeck. After many hard hours, I learned how to do it. How to do it properly. How to do it _right._

Once I had gotten a taste of my blood oozing from my vagina, I loved it. I loved it and I knew that others would as well. So, therefore, leading me to killing people and choking them with my own blood and possibly even their own.

A new idea arose from me, and I thought that since I learned to like my own blood from my vagina, that someone else might enjoy it as well. I managed to come across one little blonde girl on the street. I won't say if she was sexy or not, because I think it's obviously I only pick out the sexy, good looking, cum-sucking dino-liking shitty apes.

When I came across this one, I knew she was the right one. I saw her tits from a mile away, and her curvy figure had appealed to me greatly. I just had a goal from that day one. To one day grasp her tits in my hands and to squeeze them with such force. For her to be my sex-slave. To be considered my own.

That day came, and that day was today.

I ran my hand down her side slowly, just grazing her skin. I've always wanted to do this… and now I've gotten my chance. I grabbed a handful of her hair in my palm and squeezed my hand shut, lifting her closer towards me. I shoved her downwards at the last second, forcing her mouth and face all into my vagina at once.

The pleasure that ran through me was amazing. The satisfaction… It just… How do I put this? It made me horny.


End file.
